


Graveyards and Detectives

by lost_lunar_wolf



Series: Sp00ky Season [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, Detectives, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Irondad, M/M, Nothing will ever live up to my last fic, Parent Tony Stark, Past Murder, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve and Peter are done with Tony and Bucky's shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Bucky are the idiots in love, bi tony stark, graveyard exploring, graveyards, midnight shenanigans, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lunar_wolf/pseuds/lost_lunar_wolf
Summary: “Where are we going Mr. Stark?”  Peter asked when Tony turned down a dark road.“I already told you.”  Tony answered.“No you didn’t."“Oh sorry about that.  We’re going to the graveyard.”“We’re going to the what?”  He exclaimed now ten times more awake.“The grave-”Peter cut Tony off before he could finish.  “I know what you said.  Why the hell are we going to the graveyard at midnight?”ORConsulting Detectives Tony and Peter find themselves going to the graveyard in the middle of the night in hopes to get breakthrough in their latest case.  While exploring, they have an almost run in with a grave robber.  Could the grave robber somehow be connected to their case?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Sp00ky Season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Graveyards and Detectives

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to apologize for the out of characterness at the beginning, I was sleep deprived and so was Peter, so I thought it would be a good time to write that part. And incase you were wondering yes, that is exactly how I would react in that situation. But the rest of it I think is fine so it's whatever. I had fun writing this, but nothing will ever live up to my last fic (called Timeless pls go check it out if you haven't) because it was just so good, and it's all downhill from here. Anyways I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Today's Prompt is Graveyard Exploring!

Peter was confused on why Tony had woken him up at midnight, then proceeded to ramble absolute nonsense about his current case obsession for 10 straight minutes, before practically dragging Peter out of bed and into the car to go god knows where. Part of Peter just wanted to go back to sleep and be woken up when they got wherever they were going, but the other part of him was a bit scared that Tony was driving right now and he felt the need to stay awake partly for Tony’s safety, but mostly for his own.

“Where are we going Mr. Stark?” Peter asked when Tony turned down a dark road.

“I already told you.” Tony answered. 

“No you didn’t. You rambled for 10 minutes about- I don’t even know what- then pulled me out of bed and said we have shit to do.” Peter explained because maybe Tony didn’t remember what happened, as he was no doubt running on little to no sleep within the last 48 hours. 

“Oh sorry about that. We’re going to the graveyard.”

“We’re going to the what?” He exclaimed now ten times more awake.

“The grave-”

Peter cut Tony off before he could finish. “I know what you said. Why the hell are we going to the graveyard at midnight?”

“Because the cops are gone now.” Tony said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Peter sighed covering his face with his hands as he muttered to himself.

“I think we need a recap.” Peter concluded, because maybe this was the only way to get Tony to see he was being insane. “Why were cops there in the first place?”

“Murder.”

“Good. And why are cops there when there’s a murder?”

“Too keep civilians out.” Tony answered.

“Good. And what are we?”

“Consultants.”

“No, we are civilians unless we are invited onto the case. And were we invited onto the case?”

“Technically they never said we were not invited onto the case.” 

“First of all that’s not how it works. Second Steve literally told you to fuck off the second he saw us show up at the crime scene.” Peter had to take a few breaths to keep himself semi calm. “How is a 16 year old protege smarter than his 40 something year old mentor.”

“Okay, we both know I’m smarter.” Tony quipped.

“Sorry I’ll rephrase.” Peter said putting his hands up in surrender. “How does a 16 year old protege have more common sense than his 40 something year old mentor.”

“That’s-”

“No.” Peter said cutting Tony off. “You need sleep Mr. Stark, not an adrenaline rush.”

“Well too bad kiddo ‘cause we’re here.” Tony said as he turned off the car and grabbed a bag from the back seat.

“We’re robbing a grave?” Peter groaned. “We’re so gonna get arrested.”

“First off, we are not robbing a grave we are just exploring.” Tony corrected. “And second we are not gonna get arrested.”

With that Tony got out of the car and Peter felt he had no choice but to follow after him. Peter quickly sped up his pace to catch up with Tony.

“You said we wouldn’t get arrested last time, then we did, and the only reason we’re not in jail is because Bucky has a crush on you.”

That caused Tony to stop and sputter for a moment before he quickly collected himself. Good maybe Tony would think a little now. 

“Peter stop worrying, we aren’t doing anything illegal. Yet. We are only going to see the crime scene so it’s fine” Tony explained as they continued walking. “I admit, this is not the type of thing a guardian should do, however, we both know I’m not your typical guardian.”

“Sorry, I’m just really tired.” Peter apologized without thinking. “Not an excuse for being kind of mean, but I’m sorry. But isn’t going onto an active crime scene illigal.”

“Not if nobody finds out.” Tony said with a click of his tongue, then he turned serious for a moment. “But kid, you don’t have to apologize. I get it. I'm sorry, this one is on me, I should’ve let you sleep.” 

“It’s fine.” Peter said then looked up at Tony and gave him a tired smile. “So graveyard exploring?”

“Yeah, some serious graveyard exploring.”

Tony led the way to the crime scene and lifted the tape for Peter to cross under then lowered it as he ducked under. Peter walked around the crime scene looking for anything and everything that could possibly be helpful. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tony doing whatever it was that he does, that somehow allows him to solve a crime in very little time, but Peter for the most part ignored that and went back to searching. 

They searched the crime scene for around 30 minutes and only found stuff that the detectives had clearly found on their search. Peter was about to say they should call it a night when he noticed a few marks on the tree, not far below where the police tape was wrapped.

“Hey Mr. Stark.” Peter whisper yelled and made a motion for Tony to come over. “I think I found something.”

Tony looked up from where he was looking and made his way over to Peter. “What’d you find?”

“Look directly below the tape.” Peter said pointing to the marks. “They don’t look like they’re from an animal.”

“You’re right.” Tony agreed. “They are most definitely not from an animal. Which leaves the question, what are they from?”

Tony pulled out his phone and took a picture of their findings before examining the tree more closely himself. Peter followed Tony’s gaze on the marks and noticed how they started out on the other side of the tree.

“She was-” Tony and Peter said at the same time.

“You first.” Peter said.

“I was going to say it looks like the victim was holding onto the tree then was dragged off of it. You have the same theory?”

“Yeah.”

With the new evidence noted in their brains, the two continued to search the crime scene for a bit longer. Peter was in the middle of examining the spot where the body was found when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He quickly turned his head towards the movement, but was met with nothing but darkness and an eerie layer of fog that loomed ahead. 

“Mr. Stark I think someone’s here.” Peter whispered as he turned off his flashlight, to try and limit the other person’s ability to see them.

He saw Tony dim his flashlight as well before he quietly made his way to Peter and crouched down next to him. Tony tapped Peter’s arm and used his thumb to motion the direction they would go. The two slowly stood up and creped out of the crime scene making their way through the graveyard. It was extremely creepy walking through this late at night, every small noise made Peter jump and snap his head in the direction of that sound. 

After walking for a few minutes he felt Tony’s grip on his arm tighten as he was pulled back. “What the-”

Tony shushed him and aimed his flashlight ahead of them. Right there in front of where they were standing was an open grave that had clearly just been dug. 

“Look.” Tony whispered and pointed to the head stone.

The years 1957-2016 were written on it. Peter couldn’t make out the name, but it was clear to him now that the grave had been freshly dug up, which only could mean one thing. Someone was looking for something.

“Do you think they are connected?” Peter asked, making sure to keep his voice quiet as Tony examined the grave.

“I don’t know.” Tony admitted and quickly took a picture of the head stone. “But I think we should get out of here.”

“Agreed.”

***

When Tony and Peter got back to their apartment, it was close to 3 in the morning, and the first thing Peter did was shower to get all the feelings of grossness off of him. He knew that Tony would be up in the living room obsessing over the case they weren’t even supposed to be working on. Peter walked out of his room and into the kitchen making two cups of coffee, one for himself and one for Tony, before going out into the living room. He handed Tony one of the mugs and sat down on the couch looking over the wall of files Tony had somehow managed to put up at one point. At this point Peter had been working with Tony for long enough to know not to question where he got the files. Though if he had to take a guess he got the files in one of two ways, the first being the most likely, was that Tony hacked into the precinct systems and stole them (examining as Tony would say), or the second being Tony managed to convince Bucky to make him a copy (which easier than Peter thought it would be, all Tony had to do was give a pitiful smile with his lethal puppy dog eyes and Bucky would hand them right over). Either way Peter didn’t question it.

“What exactly are we looking at?” Peter asked because it was way too late (early?) to try to comprehend any of what Tony put up on his own.

“Victim is Nora Bennett, daughter of Paul Bennett. Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head. Other injuries are consistent with being dragged.”

“Postmortem or antemortem?”

“Both.” Tony answered.

“Wait isn’t Paul Bennett that CEO dude that we’ve been keeping an eye on for shady business?” Peter asked, because he knew that name had sounded familiar when Tony first said it.

“Exactly, except Rogers and Barnes don't’ know about that, but I have a theory who killed her.”

“Who?”

“The grave robber.” Tony said.

“So they are connected?”

“Yes, that grave that you almost fell into belongs to Anita Bennett also known as Nora’s mother.”

“Wait, but wasn’t her death last year ruled a suicide?”

“You would be correct it was, however she was murdered, by the same person who killed Nora.” Tony explained and now Peter was lost.

“Where did this theory come from?”

“Look,” Tony pulled a picture off the wall and handed it over to Peter who read it then looked up at Tony still confused.

“It’s her suicide note, what about it?”

“She wasn’t the one who wrote it. Look at this,” Tony handed Peter another paper. “This is her hand writing based on company records, they are completely different writing styles.” Tony explained then pointed to another picture on the wall. “Also Mrs. Bennett was right handed, so why would she shoot up in her right arm?”

“So you’re saying the same person who killed Anita Bennett also killed Nora Bennett, and just so happens to be the person who robbed or attempted to rob Mrs. Bennett’s grave tonight?” Peter asked to make sure he was understanding Tony’s theory correctly.

“Yes and they were killed by someone Paul Bennett probably owes a lot of money.”

“I’m assuming we aren’t telling Bucky and Steve about this just yet are we?”

Tony scoffed then downed the rest of his coffee. “Of course not.”

***

Peter woke up on the couch and stretched himself out to hopefully sooth the inevitable ache in his limbs he was going to get from sleeping on the couch. When he opened his eyes he wasn’t surprised to find Tony muttering incoherent nonsense to himself as he paced the room. When Tony noticed Peter was awake, he clapped his hands together as a smile broke out onto his face and he rushed to the kitchen only to return with a plate of breakfast and a cup of water handing it to Peter.

“Here kiddo eat up, we got things to do today.” Tony said as Peter took a bite of the eggs he was given.

“Do these things happen to include a visit to Paul Bennett?” Peter asked before taking a sip of water.

“That would be one of the items on our agenda.” Tony confirmed.

“And the others?”

“Catching a murderer.”

“Isn’t that what Steve and Bucky are supposed to do?” 

“Don’t worry I’ll call them when we get to that part.” 

“Will you though?” Peter questioned because he knew Tony.

Tony shook his head. “No probably not.” 

***

When Peter and Tony arrived at Paul Bennett’s place of work Peter wasn’t sure what Tony had said to his secretary for them to be able to meet with the guy almost immediately, but now they were in the guys office. Based on how the guy started getting really defensive when Tony started asking questions, it was clear to Peter they were going to be kicked out soon. Peter could tell Tony was getting slightly frustrated at Paul’s defensiveness, but he could also see that based on Tony’s body language, they were still getting some answers. 

They were kicked out 10 minutes later after Tony asked if Paul had murdered his wife.

***

“So that went well.” Tony said as they exited the building after getting kicked out.

“I don’t think getting kicked out warrants success, but maybe I’m missing something.” Peter said as they started walking down the street.

“Did you notice how he wasn’t surprised that his wife was killed?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think he killed her.” Peter answered slightly unsure 0f where Tony was taking this conversation.

“I know he didn’t kill her.” Tony deadpanned. “However, he knows who does. My guess is he was even the one to hire the killer.”

“And for that we need bank records.” He concluded and he saw Tony already pulling out his phone.

“That we do.” Tony tapped the screen a few times before bringing the phone to his ear. “Hey Bucky, we need a favor.”

***

“What exactly are you looking for?” Bucky asked while Tony scrolled through Paul Bennett's bank records on Bucky’s computer at the precinct.

They had gone straight to the precinct after their meeting with Mr. Bennett and told Bucky and Steve about what happened the night prior and with Mr. Bennett. They were not happy to say the least, however in the end they did allow Peter and Tony to help for the rest of the case.

“I’ll know when I see it.” Tony replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

Steve came back over a few minutes later handing both Peter and Bucky a bag of chips.

“Thanks Mr. Rogers.” Peter said, opening his bag of chips.

They all stood in silences around the computer waiting for Tony to find whatever he was looking for, aside from the faint sound of chewing. Peter noticed Bucky put a few chips in front of Tony’s mouth which Tony took and ate and all he could do was internally goran. They needed to get a room already. Based on the response Steve had from next to him, Peter could tell Steve was thinking the same thing. Peter jumped when Tony shouted “Aha!”

“Find it?” Peter asked looking over Tony’s shoulder.

“Yeah right here.” Tony pointed to a series of money transfers all to the same account within months of each other, then the same series repeated almost exactly a year later. “I would assume that the account is just an offshore account, but whoever is behind that account is most likely our killer.”

Bucky reached overtop of Tony causing him to freeze, and typed a few things into the computer and the account where the money was transferred to was now pulled up. 

“You’re right Tony.” Bucky said, almost amused, enjoying Tony’s reaction. “It’s an offshore account, however, I think I know who it belongs to.”

“Who?” Peter asked, as Tony was still frozen with Bucky leaning over him.

“Remember Hydra?”

“But weren’t they taken down?”

“Yeah, but there’s one guy we couldn’t catch.”

***

“Why can’t we go in.” Tony complained for the thousandth time.

“Because you guys aren’t trained.” Bucky repeated for the thousandth time. “Also Peter is a minor, the fact he’s working with you is pushing it enough for Fury. And I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I can take care of myself.” Tony shot back.

Peter and Steve shared a look of disbelief, did Tony just actually not understand that was Bucky’s way of saying he cared about him?

“Look Tony, the second you can come in I’ll let you guys know.” Bucky said. 

Tony looked like he was about to protest, but then Peter noticed Bucky had started using his Puppy dog eyes, so Tony just huffed instead. “Fine, be careful.”

“I always am Doll.”

Peter faked a gag. “Get a room.” He coughed causing Bucky and Tony to send him a glare and Steve started laughing.

Bucky, Steve and a few others breached the building a few minutes later and Peter could tell Tony was nervous based on how he was bouncing on his feet and staring intently at the entrance.

“He’ll be fine.” Peter reassured.

A few minutes later Steve and Bucky walked out and behind them were a few officers holding onto their suspect. When Bucky got close enough Tony threw himself into the other man's arms, stayed for a few seconds, then let go and awkwardly coughed and looked as if he just now realized what he did. Bucky stood in shock and Peter and Steve just shook their heads.

“Meet Brock Rumlow.” Steve said, gesturing to the suspect. “Formerly part of Hydra, however when they were taken down, he moved onto contract killings. We found evidence connecting him to both Nora and Anita Bennett’s murders, along with a few others.”

“Paul Bennett is getting arrested for hiring him right?” Peter asked, ‘cause that would be dumb if he wasn’t.

“Yeah we already had officers go to his work.” Steve answered.

Peter looked over to see Bucky and Tony talking, though they were both now being super awkward, with a sigh Peter turned back to Steve.

“Will they ever get together?” Peter asked.

“I don’t-” Steve trailed off and a small smile appeared on his face as he pointed to the two love sick idiots- who were now kissing apparently. “Yeah I think they’re good now.”

"Finally!"

***

Later that night after dinner Peter and Tony were sitting on the couch watching TV.

“You did good, kid.” Tony said eventually. “Sorry again for dragging you out to the graveyard last night.”

“Thanks Mr. Stark, but don’t worry about it, it actually was pretty cool.” Peter said as he tucked himself closer to Tony, while Tony continued running a hand through Peter’s hair. “So you Bucky finally a thing?”

A small grin appeared on Tony’s face. “Yeah, I guess we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading I hope you enjoyed! Come say hi to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lost-lunar-wolf)!


End file.
